Chop-sticks
by Julia N SnowMiko
Summary: ONESHOT! Conner has Oden with Kagome. The end will make you squeal. A story for an online friend, Beautiful Phantom!


Kagome added in some spices to her Oden, enough Oden for two! Kagome and Conner were left behind while the rest of the group went out on a mission. The reason they were left behind? Well, during a battle a few days ago, Kagome had lost control of her power and hurt Conner.

After Red Tornado took a look at Conner's injury, the red robot said he'd be better in less than a week.

So, to further say she was extremely sorry, she told Conner she'd make her favorite dish! Kagome hummed as she placed an equal amount on each plate, and grabbed chop-sticks.

"Hey Conner, dinner is ready!" Kagome heard a faint reply, and placed the plates on the table. That's when she remembered she probably should have made rice to go along with it.

"Darn it..." She mumbled, already knowing it was to late.

"What's wrong?" Kagome let out a squeak as she jumped, Kagome whirled around with a hand over her heart.

"Conner! Again!? I'm-"

**"Going to die of a heart attack one day." **They both finished, in unison. Conner smirked at Kagome's baffled look.

"You've said it before." Kagome grumbled, pulling his plate away, mumbling how she'd eat his too now. Conner lunged for the plate, nearly knocking Kagome over.

"Oh no, you said this was to pay me back for injuring my leg."

"There you go, using the 'I'm injured' card." Conner raised and eyebrow, sitting in his seat. Kagome picked up her chop-sticks and started eating, then she noticed Conner had a dilemma. He was having trouble picking up his food with the chop-sticks, and after several failed attempts, he started poking at his Oden with the chop-sticks.

Kagome covered her mouth, stifling her giggles. The food from the Oden kept slipping off the chop-stick before it was in Conner's mouth, he started grumbling, food falling back on to his plate over, and over. Kagome had both her hands over her mouth, but she could no longer keep quiet.

Conner glared at Kagome as she let out a bell like laugh, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Hey! It's not funny!" Kagome laughed harder when a piece of daikon radish fell in his lap. Conner threw the chop-sticks on the table, crossing his arms, and glared at Kagome. Said girl calmed her laughing enough to notice his glare.

Kagome cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry."

Conner turned his head away from her, making Kagome's shoulders slump. "I'm sorry!"

The dark haired male's blue eyes looking in to her equally blue eyes, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. When the corners of his mouth lifted a bit, Kagome grinned, inwardly celebrating.

"Will.. I mean, can I teach you how to use your chop-sticks?" Kagome searched his eyes, waiting for his approval. Conner nodded his head, Kagome smile becoming infectious. Kagome scooted her chair closer to his, grabbing his chop-sticks, and her own.

Conner nearly jumped when Kagome grabbed his right hand, putting one chop-stick in his hand. Suddenly, it became hard to focus on what Kagome was saying.

"So, you want to rest this chop-stick between your thumb and forefinger, you want to keep it steady with the tip of your ring finger..." Conner watched as she enthusiastically taught him how, and where to hold the chop-stick, her blue eyes seemingly sparkling.

"Now, the second one you want to hold it like you would a pen, and grip firmly with your thumb, index, and middle fingers." Kagome then picked up her, positioning them in her hand, and holding up her hand for Conner to see. "Keeping the bottom one still, you want to move only the top one." Kagome moved the top of her chop-stick, keeping the bottom still, grinning.

"Now try again!" Kagome gestured to his Oden, waving her chop-sticks around. Kagome waited on baited breath as his chop-sticks lowered to his food. When he picked up a daikon, she put her hands together, praying. When he put it in his mouth, Kagome jumped up, her hands thrown up in the air, she cheered.

Conner grinned, almost cheering too. Almost. Kagome tossed herself at Conner, wrapping her arms around his neck. Said boy's face turned pink, his body going stiff. Kagome's eyes widened when her mind finally caught up, and her face turned ten different shades of red.

Jumping back, Kagome mumbled another congratulations, and started playing with her food. Conner blinked a few times, turning a brighter pink.

"Kagome." Said girl ducked her head closer to her chest, letting a quiet 'what' escape her lips.

"Kagome." The dark haired girl picked up her plate and brought it to the sink. Kagome couldn't look him the eyes without remembering how close her lips came to touching his ear.

"Kagome...!" Conner followed Kagome into the kitchen, where she deposited her plate in the sink.

"Kagome!" The girl whirled around, coming nose to chest. Her blue eyes traveled up his chest to his eyes, a blush covering her cheeks. "Yes?"

Conner's hand lifted up from his side, slowly going to her cheek. His head lowered, his back arching, his blue eyes staring intently into Kagome's.

Kagome felt warm soft lips cover her own, and a sensation ran through her. She closed her eyes and pressed into the kiss, her face getting warm. When they pulled away for air, Conner rested his forehead on Kagome's.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

A pause.

"What is it...? Conner?"

"I... Think I like you."

Both their faces became bright red with the confession.

"H-how long?" Conner rubbed his nose against Kagome's.

"A while after I broke up with M'gann... That's when I noticed Blue Bird would flirt with you." Kagome giggled.

"Blue bird? You mean Nightwing?" Conner blinked.

"Sure." Kagome laughed, wrapping her arms around Conner.

"I think I like you too, Conner Kent!"


End file.
